Naruto Forbidden Tales
by KingIchi
Summary: Naruto on his birthday is chased and brutally assaulted, thus prompting Kyuubi to act sooner then it planned to, whilst the sole intention of one day paying Konoha back for trying to kill it and it's young jinchuriki. NarutoxHarem. Fem kyuubi, fem sasuke. Graphic content. Also future NSFW content. Violence. Collaboration fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A little boy wearing black ruined shoes, green pants, and a white baggy shirt, the boy is horrible skinny at his age, is running, no not just running, running for his young life.

'They never leave me alone' the boy thought while crying as he ran as fast as he could.

Today is _THE_ day, today is a day that the villagers of Konoha are extremely aggressive to the little boy, today is the day when he is attacked by them out right, usual they would stick to quiet insults, throw things at him when he wasn't looking, refuse him when he walked into their stores, the boy never knew why they did it, but today, he knew one thing, they for some reason were out for him on this day, a day where his 'jiji' disappears, a day where his 'friend' that is an anbu isn't protecting him, this horrid and dreaded day.

Is his birthday.

The kid cut a corner as he ran down this street filled with people watching as he was chased, they did nothing to help him, he was trying to find anywhere to go, anywhere to hide, he saw what looked like a place where he could hide as he cut down another street, he was surprisingly fast for his age. But this wasn't the first time he has been chased.

The boy kept running, he ran down this street which was deserted, it was darkened, as he ran down it, he ran passed an alley, he stopped immediately and quickly cut in, the alley was filled with boxes and small places for him to hide in, but what he failed to notice at his young age.

It was a dead-end alley 'Yes i can hide in there' he thought happily as he ran further into the alley, he saw large crates staked up near the end of the alley, if he didn't hear the loud angry yell of the nearing villagers, he would have saw that the alley was a dead end as he observed it and he could get trapped but instead, do to his fear.

He quickly hid behind the large crates, he crouched down and hugged his legs as he bit his lip to keep his crying down to a whimper, he prayed that they just passed the alley, that they would not turn, he peeked his head out just a little, the crates giving him a lot of shade, he saw as the man leading the mob chasing him ran by the alley.

But to his horror he heard someone say, "Wait i think he went in here" and with that, they stopped in front of the alley, his breath caught as he sat back behind the crates, he looked to the side to see if he could make a run for it to the other exit to the alley, but to his surprise, shock, horror, dismay, he saw nothing but darkness. 'oh kami' he cried in his head.

"Of course, a demon always goes to dark alleys" a scarred villager with a pitchfork said as they all eyed the alley, their torches giving the darkness light, the boy sat back against the wall behind the crates, both of his hands covering his mouth while tears absolute horror slipped from him as he realized he was going to die.

Three man stepped into the alley, one of them the leader of the mob, a middle aged man, looks like a lowly servant if anything else.

"Come on DEMON, come out and face what is your punishment" the middle aged villager yelled with malice as he walked in farther, his pitchfork ready to thrust, the boy closed his eyes tight as tears continued to come out uncontrollably, his hands pressing against his mouth painfully.

The villager who looked the youngest pointed his torch toward the crates, he didn't have a pitchfork, he would take solace in watching the 'demon' die, he mumbled "there" to the others and pointed to the staked creates, the boy opened his eyes looking at the ground behind crates, he didn't hear footsteps, no bickering, no insults to make him make sound, he opened his eyes wide at the revelations, 'di-did t-they le-leave' he mumbled quietly to himself.

The other villager who looked rough turned to the mob just outside the alley waiting to run in and finally end the 'demon', the man signaled them to come in.

"Today is vengeance for all the people you have killed KYUUBI" one of the villagers roared as he charged in, followed by all the others, the kid eyes were wide at the sudden war cry, they knew he was in here.

Without another word the villager who pointed charged also, they easily knocked down the crates revealing the shaking blond boy, his eyes red while he cried and eyed the merciless villagers, his deep blue sea eyes showing the fear he held for them.

"Disgusting" one of the villagers spat, the others followed suit by saying hurtful insults and spiting at the poor boy, his face now was not only wet from his tears, but also from spit from the angry mob.

One villager who had enough of just insulting the 'demon' lifted up his pitchfork and rammed it into one of the boys legs, the boy howled in pain as he was stabbed, good for the boy because it wasn't shoved in hard enough that it could come out the other end of his leg, his blood ran down his leg and then to the floor as the villager then yanked it out, the kid grabbed at his thrubbing leg, as if his hands could stop his leg from bleeding and still the unbearable pain.

He hissed in intense pain again as another villager kicked him in the face sending him flying to the ground, his nose broken, he lay there sprawled out on the ground as he closed his eyes to the coming pain that was about to come.

The villager who had stabbed him first thrust-ed his pitchfork again into the child's leg, in the same place, this time it ran through, coming out the other end and stabbing into the ground effectively pinning the kid, the boy was opened his eyes with a scream and grabbed at the pitchfork lodges into his leg and tried to pull it out while yelling out in excruciating pain, but at last he just wasn't strong enough to do it, a amused villager walked up and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back until his head was on the ground, another came over and put his foot on his forehead, pressing down hard, the boy then tried to grab at the man's leg, but only succeeded in making the man laugh at his fighting, the kid was crying profusely as pain ran through his body when the villagers started kicking him in his chest, stomach, leg, neck, side of his face, and even stomping him in his middle part. Pain was every where.

After five minutes of that relentless beating, the kid was unmoving but still alive, only barely, his hands stopped into the ground, his shirt ripped, revealing the brushed chest, his leg that didn't have a pitchfork in it was pointing the other way, one of his shoulders looked like it was further then the other, the man who was stepping on his head backed up, the kid was forehead was purple, the kid was numb to the pain as he lay there beaten half to death, his eyes closed and puffy and bruised.

Then the villagers with the pitchforks stepped up, the kid didn't even gasp out as they ran him through with the pitchforks, over and over again, his breathing stopped, once they stopped, they stepped back to admire their work.

As the boy lie there bath down in his own blood the villagers laughed. Looked to be alive but slowly dying.

"Look at the mighty kyuubi laying there dead at our feet" one of the crazed villagers roared with laughter.

"The Yondaime has been avenged" a old villager said quietly.

"Do you think its dead" A villager who didn't laugh or cheer said as he eyed the body.

"HAHAHA of course not, it's a fucking _demon" _the one who led the mob laughed out, "last year it didn't die.." the leader said even tho they only beat him a little bit last year then he stopped laughing as a disgusting thought ran into his mind, his ugly face scrunched up making his already rough appearance even rougher, "to think this thing will grow up and defile someones daughter" the man said with a renewed anguish.

A lady villager grimaced "NO WE CAN NOT LET THIS THING DO THAT" she pleaded with tears in her eyes dropping to her knees, "IT'LL TRY AND FOOL THE FUTURE GENERATIONS AND DESTROY US AGAIN" she yelled over dramatically.

The other villagers, however, agreed with her, they couldn't let this happen. "Lets make sure it doesn't" the leader said with a dead serious tone, "give me a knife" he ordered looking back with his hand out.

A villager who looked like shit, literally, his hair unkempt, he has a full bread, his lips dry, his eyes dead, he is wearing rags, no shoes and is unbelievably skinny, walked up with a rusty dirty uncleaned knife, the leader took it and turned back toward the near dead 'demon' and walked up to the boy with an disgusting look.

"You will never use that... that... FILTH" he yelled at the demon, he then quickly pulled back, his arm in perfect trajectory to it's target, he then thrust-ed forward, the old knife aiming straight for the boys manhood, once it was about touch and effectively and most likely chop his man hood off.

It stopped, or rather it was stopped, he grunted as he felt something squeeze his wrist tightly, he looked at what had stopped him, a hand, then he followed the hand, up the arm, shoulder, then to the face, his eyes widen as he saw the anbu cat mask, he saw the anbu shake his head as he made him lift his hand away from the crotch, they both were standing down, the leader of mob wrists firmly in the anbu's hand still.

"Geez i let you people have fun and you over do it" The anbu said, not with anger, but with disappointment, he then noticed that all of the mob were scared out of their wits. "Don't worry i'm not gonna kill you" the anbu said tightening his grip on the mans wrist which made him drop the knife, the knife fell beside the kids body. "But don't try to over do it next time" he said throwing the mans wrist making him stumble back to the other villagers, "LEAVE now" the anbu ordered with killer intent added, the villagers quickly left without a single peep, the scared pounding of their feet to the ground loud as they ran away in fear.

The anbu looked at the sky with a sigh, and then at the boy "to think my sensei gave his life just for the demon to be reborn... you deserve everything those villages throw at you" he said bitterly eying the 'lifeless' body of the 'demon'

"Naruto" the anbu said looking at the boy before he picked up the bloody demon to take it to the hospital.

* * *

The boy now identified as Naruto is currently floating in what seems to be complete darkness, eyes closed, breathing slow and hard, his body surprisingly healed, his clothes not torn.

The boy began to stir awake.

The boy opened his eyes to darkness.

The boy blinked as he saw a damp orange ceiling replacing the darkness.

The boy blinked again as he realized this isn't the hospital.

**"Sometimes you wonder who the real demons are"** Naruto heard a voice say coldly.

Naruto sat up, then stood, he stumbled a bit and looked around 'a sewer' he thought as he noticed the ankle deep water underneath him, he wasn't even wet, that was strange, he then turned around to where he heard the voice, he stopped and did a double take, he stared at what he saw, what he see's is a gigantic gate with the kanji for 'seal' right in front of him, "wha what is that and where am i cage" Naruto asked the large gates he thought spoke to him, he didn't know gates could talk, but if it wanted to talk to him then he wasn't going to complain.

The 'cage' snickered **"hm kit you certainly are stupid.. THIS.. this is a gate and this place... is your mindscape" **the voice said but got a confused look from Naruto.

"My mindscape" Naruto asked not even hearing the insulting the 'cage' did..

"**The place you come when you dream... i honestly didn't expect us to meet like this" **the voice said softly.

'When i dream?' Naruto thought with an aloof expression, "you have been waiting to meet me voice san" Naruto asked while he smiled cheerfully at the gates which made the voice erupt in laughter, "don't laugh at me" Naruto roared in a threatening tone, he took a proud step forward.

But Naruto stopped in his tracks once he saw what appeared to be eyes opening, large red eyes, slits for pupils, it then smiled revealing it's sharp canines, each teeth were canines. "**i am Kyuubi No Yoko... i am the 'demon' those petty villagers want so bad and you... you are just my vessel" T**he now identified Kyuubi said as it smiled menacingly.

Naruto looked on confused "that name suppose to mean some thing" he questioned with a faint frown, he had heard some people from the mob call him that. 'Kyuubi', but he was sure he had never heard of it before.

The Kyuubi laughed, it laughed hard **"OH KIT you are worthy" **it said which made the young boy look up, surprised.

"Of what" he said confused.

**"To be my pupil... i will teach you.. make you stronger.. help you protect yourself... i will be your friend from now on.." **it said with a smirk, obviously knowing the boy would accept.

Naruto looked skeptical, "Oh whats the catch eh? you get to beat me daily.." Naruto said which made the Kyuubi frown, it growled aggressively showing it displeasure in his choice of words.

**"kit one day you will return this... 'favor', for something i have longed for... Oh you will and then some..."** It said with an edge to it's tone. **"but now you are to young in your pitiful human life to give me that anytime soon" **it said and smiled menacingly again, **"and you will also know this, those who hurt you, hurt me... that means those who tried to kill you, were trying too kill me... they will PAY, but now... now you must accept my offer if you want revenge... power... knowledge... i will be your teacher in ALL aspects, DO YOU ACCEPT" **it deadpanned hard, its smile gone, it's eyes narrowed.

Naruto thought about it a little, 'what do i have too loss' he thought with a shrug, 'it's not like i get people offering to be my friend everyday' he continues in his thoughts as he eyed the Kyuubi determined. "I accept you as my sensei Kyuubi" Naruto said then smiled ear to ear. "So what are we gonna do first.. i hope its some thing cool and that makes me closer to being hokage" he yelled out with unconstrained glee.

The Kyuubi sighed **"we are going to do many things kit before you bore me and yourself to death by sitting in an office all day.. but now its time for you to wake kit.. i have healed your wounds" **the kyuubi said as it closed its eyes. It used alot of power to heal the wounds inflicting on it's holder.

Naruto eyes widen with shock at what his new sensei just said, 'so kyuubi sensei is the reason why i heal so fast' he thought with a smile, then he looked confused, he looked at the ground, then at the Kyuubi, he then roared out "BUT HOW DO I LEA-

He got interrupted as a flare of red chakra made his vision blurry, **"you are waking up kit... and remember this. don't tell anyone you talked to me.. don't tell anyone i'm going too train you... don't even mention me GOT that flesh-ling" **the kyuubi said calmly, not even opening it's eyes.

"HAI kyuubi sensei" was the last thing the child said before he woke up.

* * *

Real World

Naruto opened his eyes then closed them as they were hit with a white light, 'Argh' he moaned out as he rubbed them.

When he finally opened them again, he squinted them as it was sorta blurry, once he looked at the surroundings a little to figure where he was, he realized he was in the hospital now

He sat up quickly as he heard the door open.

"NARUTO, thank kami you are awake" he heard the familiar voice of the aged hokage say as the old man rushed to his side. It has been two long days of Naruto sitting in this hospital bed unmoving looking dead.

"Hi jiji" Naruto said looking toward the man who was smiling at him

"Do you feel alright Naruto" the hokage asked softly, patting the kid on the head.

Naruto frowned, he felt alright, but the memories from what happened and after with the kyuubi flashed through his mid, he then nodded not really wanting to worry the old man. "I guess..." he finally said bitterly.

Sarutobi knew he wasn't, just by the way his face went blank and null, 'i'll make it up to you Naruto i promise' the hokage thought with determination flashing into his very being, "how about some ramen on me Naruto my boy" the third said with a fake smile hoping that got a raise out of Naruto, if only a little, it did.

Naruto gave him a weak smile in return, "sure jiji" Naruto said weakly, that's just what Naruto needed, some ramen from his favorite ramen stand.

Sarutobi nodded his head and pointed over to some fresh clothes, "change into those.. i'll be waiting outside the room" the third said as he left quickly, closing the door softly behind him.

Naruto sighed, 'i shouldn't be down' he thought getting up and taking off the hospital grub revealing an remarkably un-scarred body, ' i am gonna get some training with the kyuubi sensei after all' Naruto thought with renewed happiness and quickly put on the orange jumpsuit and left 'Can't wait till i learn some super cool jutsu' he thought leaving with a smile.

* * *

**I do not own Naruto btw. Hahaha, of course not.  
**

**Harem. Naruto, Hinata, ten ten, fem kyuubi, Ino. AND before you go any further, FEM sasuke. So if you dislike a girl Sasuke, be gone. Or give it a try. Future, Shizune, she will be younger. Hanabi. Tayuya[making her a Uzumaki so if you are against incest, leave]. Maybe kin.  
**

**Recurring harem members, this means they are not appearing as often as the main members but do get their time with Naruto. Anko, Kurenai, tsunade, Hanabi[at the start].**

**Harem is still open for other choices. **

**Academy changes. It will go from 8-15 in this story. Ten ten will be put into Naruto's year. **

**I am toying with a fem Neji... toying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love feedback of last chapter. **

**Also forgot to mention Last chapter, this is a CoLab aka collaboration story. This is where two authors or more work together to make a fic or fics. **

**My Partner is LolaTheSa, Lola will be writing the future lemons and acting as a Beta basically. ;] Check Lola's fanfiction out, their good. **

**I also managed to talk her into also uploading this fic on fic dossier. So when you see two Naruto Forbidden Tales, you know what it is!**

**Harem? Ayame added to recurring. Sooner or later, I will put a poll up so I can determine who the first lemon will be with... What? I didn't ask a lemon writer to colab this story Just to have NO lemons, lol.. But the lemons will be in the future.. Not anytime soon sadly. **

**I don't own Naruto, like honestly? If i did, Naruto would be a harem god of the elemental lands. **

* * *

As Naruto got done with about the sixth bowl of ramen, he lets out a loud unshameful burp. He chuckled at the look he got from Sarutobi.

"Geez, Naruto that breath" His only female friend, Ayame said waving her hand in front of her nose trying to rid the foul smell of Naruto's breath away, it didn't work one bit. Tho she did smile as he started laughing a bit, usually the past few years after his 'birthday', he'd be down, dark and just not the cheery boy she is used to.

The Hokage put his bowl down gently on the stand then looked at Naruto with a intrigued look, 'hm he seems different.. when i checked up on him just now, he was gloomy but when he came out of the hospital room, he was jumping around being the usual naruto he knew and loved.' Sarutobi thought eying Naruto cautiously, then he got up after a few more minutes of staring, he decided not to dwell on it, if the kid said he's fine and acts as always, he'd let it go just this once.

"Naruto" he said firmly getting the young boy's attention, "we must leave now, i have a job to do you now" the Hokage said with a smile while paying for the Ramen, he obviously gave Atame a little to much as her eyes bulged at the amount of money he handing her, he offered him a quick 'Thank you' Before grabbing the bowls and waving at Naruto.

"Oh ok jiji.." Naruto said hopping up then he stretched out his legs long so he could hear a pop, he sighed happily, then his arms. Getting the blood pumping, he gave a 'Nice guy' pose at Ayame. The girl smiled happily and blushed a bit, she was only about two years older then Naruto.

"bye Naruto" Teuchi shouted from the back while flipping some ramen skillully, how he even knew naruto was leaving, naruto would never know.

"BYE RAMEN MAN" naruto yelled while walking away waving at Ayame again who just gave him a beautiful smile in return while blushing of course.

Naruto wasted no time talking to the old Hokage, he just waved at him and ran, Sarutobi just smiled at his surrogate grand son who was now sprinting away to his apartment.

'That boy sometimes just amaze's me' the Hokage thought walking to the tower with a amused smile, not even the piles of papers on his desk when he got back to his office would damper his amusement... Ok, maybe a little... Who was he kidding, it completely killed his amusement.

* * *

As naruto neared his apartment building, he caught all the glares and insults he heard but just ignored them and ran. He just wanted to take a cold shower, not that it could get hot anyway, and lay in his bed.

Naruto finally busted threw the door of his apartment building, he ran past the mean and evil landlord/rentman or as naruto calls him, Old freak cause he likes grope female renters.

As he ran up the stairs, he was wondering how he could talk to Kyuubi again because he has no idea how he can get back to his 'mindscape'. Now Naruto was not the brightest, he was only six, but he would like to think he had above average intelligence for his age.

As he neared his room he started walking because quite honestly, the building is old and the reeling outside his room hall are old and wiggly, just waiting to collapse, or the right amount of force from someone to finally break it.

When he got to his room number he stopped dead in his tracks, his door was busted off the hinges, he could see while it was on the ground how it was bent in the middle indicating it was kicked off, possibly multiple times.

**'****_perfect' _**the Kyuubi thought. Villager brutality are just playing Naruto right into it's welcoming hands.

Naruto walked into his room wide eyed as he saw everything trashed, his refrigerator knocked on the floor on its side, all its contents spilled out on the floor, that explains the foul smell, his dinner table broke in two, his walls punched in, his couches cotton pulled out and stabbed into, his windows all busted, everything just looks like a tornado that had blades and hammers in it had ran through his home, he didn't even want too see his bedroom or bathroom, he could already see the door was gone to that room too.

All he did was look at the ground as a single tear escaped his eye, but it wasn't a tear of sorrow, not of sympathy for the ignorant villagers, it was a tear of anger, 'they can't ever just leave me alone' he thought with more tears coming out while he clenched his fists tightly, wanting to punch something, he didn't notice the red swirls spin around him.

**"Stop crying kit" **a voice echoed in Naruto's head which surprised him, he looked up eyes even wider looking around but saw noting, the red swirls stopped.

Before he could say anything, the voice spoke again **"i am Kyuubi kit.. no need to be alarmed.."** It said in a reassuring way.** "NOW look at what these... these ANIMALS did.." **the Kyuubi said with anguish present. Even tho it was happy that the villagers may of permanently placed the kit into its hands, it was not happy with the way.

Naruto complied and looked around once again, "i know kyuubi i know" he said looking at his feet once again tears flowing.

**"kit"** It said getting Naruto to listen in for it to speak again.** "DO NOT SPEAK OUT LOUD" **the Kyuubi roared which made naruto confused and his ears ring painfully, he rubbed them. "**talk inside your head... you know."** It started not truly knowing how to explain this.** "like your thinking or something... you humans do it all the time"** kyuubi continued, trying to explain the best way it could to a six year old. **"hm yes you have nothing left here kit... where will you go.." K**yuubi finished with a smirk thinking Naruto got what he was saying. .

Naruto just looked on not hearing the last thing Kyuubi said, 'talk inside my head' Naruto thought idly.

**"ERGH YES KIT NOW"** It roared again causing Naruto to yelp.** "where will you go" **the now annoyed demon repeated making naruto jump a little and look around with a shrug before smiling.

'OH this is how i do it' Naruto said happily which only annoyed the Kyuubi more and it let it be known by growling very loudly and banging something which made Naruto's head hurt, 'umm i don't know kyuubi sensei... maybe jiji-

He was interrupted by the kyuubi **"NO you will not go to him!... i know where you will go and you... know this, WE will be there for some time now" **it said with an edge to its voice, Naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered why he couldn't go to jiji, but he quickly threw that thought away because he wanted to be trained by the Kyuubi, and his Jiji might now let him go with Kyuubi.

'Where will we go sensei' Naruto said which resulted in the Kyuubi laughing, it really liked being called 'sensei'.

**"Hm kit follow my memories kit... i may not get them right first time around but if we make it there, we will immediately start your training and i will tell you things that you have always wanted to hear and things you never thought about.. and plus we'll have someplace to live"** the Kyuubi said which intrigued Naruto, he was about to ask questions but Kyuubi ended that with cramming a bunch of its Memories into Naruto's. **"Follow them kit" **Kyuubi rang out.

Naruto nodded and exited the room leaving all his ruined stuff behind, he looked both ways before sighing and following where the Memories that weren't his led.

* * *

Naruto carefully followed the kyuubi's memories that it sent, he wasn't sure how it did that, he wished he knew tho, he idly wondered if the Kyuubi could see his memories.

The Kyuubi brought his mind back to the task at hand as it growled loudly at him going off track, Naruto smiled and laughed sheepishly then he cut down a street, he could see a forest in the distance.

He ignored the people who bothered him, and boy did they try.

* * *

It took essentially two hours for naruto to finally find the place where the Kyuubi memories led, mostly because the Kyuubi seemed to have gotten confused, it talked to it itself trying to sort out which way was the right way for the longest of time, it obviously didn't like not knowing which memory were right.

But Kyuubi eventually got it right and it led him to a sign that says, 'DANGER DO NOT ENTER' which was just in front of a forest.

'Err Sensei, what is this place... it says we cannot enter' naruto said looking past the sign, the place is a forest alright, he liked the wild life, but he didn't like danger.

The Kyuubi chuckled **"kit this place is the Forest of Death... we are here because there is a tower at the center of the forest, that tower is used for the third phase of the chunin exam..."** It began, Narto got curious at that, Kyuubi picked up on his curiosity after it's pause, he mouthed 'All in due time' to itself before continuing.** "that towers name is actually the Uzumaki tower" **it said with a grin as naruto opened his eyes wide at the mention of his last name, he wanted to ask so many questions at that point but Kyuubi growled stopping him. **"Do not mind the stupid insignificant sign..."** It said obviously irritated then clicked its tongue as he thought of the signs use. ** "it will help us keep unwanted 'humans' from entering the forest while we stay here."** It said causing Naruto to nod in accepting, he liked that.** now i will send you more memories so you can know the right path to it" **it said while Naruto was bombarded with more memories, he groaned then jumped over the sign and headed into the forest to begin his new life with the Kyuubi no yoko, his new Sensei.

* * *

Naruto finally made it to the tower, there wasn't much a problem getting there, he wasn't fearful, Kyuubi liked that.

The tower itself was gigantic, it is pure red with yellow roofs on each floor,. with a shade of gray and a tint of black, it looks from the outside like the hokage tower but much wider and way taller. Naruto smiled widely at it, it looked like a Clan compound to him, he has seen the Hyuuga compound and Inuzuka compound.

**"Alright kit go in and go to the third floor... and hurry.. i am getting bored sending you memories" **the Kyuubi said plainly. The first floor was basically filled with rooms, and the entrance to the arena, the second floor was just a way to get to the upper stances in the arena. Kyuubi obviously has been a few times.. More times then it liked to admit.

Naruto quickly entered the large building, he didn't want to the Kyuubi to make his head hurt again.

* * *

Naruto finally made it to the third floor of the tower, there wasn't much to gloat about in the tower so far other then that arena he just passed by, he's currently following the memories of the Kyuubi to a door in the far end of this long hallway. He walked to it, looked through the doors that were on the left, it seemed to be entrances to the upper decks of the arena..

When he finally got to the door, the person in the Kyuubi's memories shows him having to somehow draw blood and put his bloody palm on the door knob then it should glow a red color and open up.

Naruto looked at his hand, 'i don't have anything sharp' he thought then a idea quite literally popped into his head, thanks to the kyuubi unbeknownst to him of course.

He licked his sharpest tooth and opened his mouth wide, he brought his hand up and placed it in his mouth, this is gonna hurt. He then bit into the palm of his hand hard, until it bled, he groaned in pain once he tasted his blood, he put that hand on the door knob, and sure enough the door clicked open as it glowed red.

When the door opened fully it revealed stairs, stairs that went up to a fourth floor he presumed and then he followed them up, he heard the door close behind him, it startled him a lot until the Kyuubi said that its normal for a seal type door like that to close it self back up which confused naruto, the stairs are spiral type stairs, and long he honestly was tired of walking up all the stairs by now, and he only just started!

ABOUT TWO MINUTES LATER

He finally got up to where a door was and the memory showed it did not need his blood which was a good thing for him because biting yourself until you bled hurts, when he opened the door, he was hit with bright lights, when his eyes finally adjusted, he was met with a long hallway again.

On the other end, he saw a door, which probably led to the final floor.

On this hallway there are three doors on the right, and six on the left.

Kyuubi memories show that the first door on the right is the library which the memories show contains a lot of books that contain Uzumaki history, that made Naruto beyond curious, the second door on the right is the training ground, the walls in that room are seal enforced, so no matter how much damage you do, the seal will repair the area automatically, the third door on the right is the armory, packed with Uzumaki style katana's[white hilts], kunai's, and some shurikans, and armour.

All the doors on the left are entrances to the balcony where you can oversee the entire forest of death and see a bit into konoha.

Kyuubi told naruto to go on to the next floor.

* * *

Last Floor

The last floor of the tower is one Hugh room, with the biggest bed naruto has ever seen in the middle of it, it had smaller beds beside it, about four on each side, the memories show a lady in the big bed, and on the four other beds, he presumed were the lady's personal servants.

On the other end of the room, a couple feet behind the large bed, there is a large window that gives you a view of the hokage mountain and Tower in the distance. It's a nice view.

On the right side of the room, it consists of clothes for men and women both, All of the clothes had some kind of crest on them, the kyuubi stated the crest was of the Uzumaki. Which again made Naruto that much more curious of his last name. The memories show the ladies that were in the beds changing on these side. He coughed, he may be six, but he knows what's naughty and not naughty. The Kyuubi chuckled, it wasn't the reaction it was hoping for but it would take it.

On the left side of the room, it seems to have scrolls and documents and a large white desk and chair in front of all the shelf's with the scrolls and documents, a work area he presumed. The memories showed that lady that was in the big bed writing in one of the scrolls.

**"Ok kit time to begin your training" **the Kyuubi said seriously, **"but before we begin come here to your mindscape... all you have to do is get on the bed.. close your eyes and concentrate" **it said softly. This unbeknownst to Naruto was his first test.

Naruto did that just that, but instead of getting on the bed and closing his eyes to concentrate, he instantly went to sleep because the bed is ultra comfy and soft, so in other words, the best thing he has ever felt, or slept on.

H passed even without knowing effortlessly.

* * *

Mindscape

**"Alright kit sit and listen..."** It roared as Naruto appeared, he quickly did as he was told.** "what i am about to tell you will change your perspective of everything you know, once i have told you what i wish to tell you, i will again offer you a chance to decline my offer" **it said finally coming out of the shadows revealing it self as an gigantic fox with nine tails, naruto fell down on his bottom from shock at finally seeing his sensei's form. It laughed.

Naruto recovering just a bit sat up, a sudden thought running through his young mind. "kyuubi sensei how can you train me with-

He was interrupted by a loud growl and one of the Kyuubi's tails hitting the gate, **"you don't need to worry about that right** **now..."** It said with a frown, it knew what Naruto was getting at, it's size. ** "now you must sit there and listen without interrupting you insolent fleshling... the sooner i get done the sooner we can begin your training, UNDERSTOOD" **it roared which made naruto nod furiously in fear of being eaten.

Kyuubi chuckled at his obedience. **"good.. now let me begin hmmm where to start..."** It started closing its eyes** "how about your parents" **it said opening one eye to gauge his reaction, Naruto confused, cause he thought he didn't have any, plus shocked but before he could say anything the Kyuubi spoke again.

"R**emember kit can't talk until i'm finished... now your** 'jiji'" It started again, Naruto attention solely on it, it smiled before continuing.** "has lied too you, you have a family as you have obviously seen by now, your last name is not a random street bums name."** It continued while pacing.** "that name belongs to what was once, one of the most feared clans in the elemental lands.."** It roared on, but stopped at Naruto's look of amazement. ** "and before you start, no, the clan is no longer around, as far as i know the clan was extinguished out of fear of their power..."** It added cruelly making the Naruto sad.** "you are the last of this clan, you are my jinjuriki.. or vassal or sacrifice or what ever you want too call it, your father the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed me into you child.."** it said calmly with its eyes shut which the news is just said resulted in Naruto's eyes almost popping out of his head. Naruto's mind was also invaded with a picture of a man, the yondaime, and a redhead holding a child, him.

'my name means something... my...my father is the yondaime' Naruto thought bewildered as he played the picture over and over again in his head, he smiled, all the info clearly over worked his young mind, not everyday you hear your fav Hokage is your dad... Or sealed a giant fox in ya.

**"Hmm you mother Kushina Uzumaki was the second vassal of mine..."** It started while channeling it memories of Kushina and sent a picture of her to Naruto's mind, Kyuubi saw him smile, then frown with a confused look.** "yes kit you are not my first jinjuriki... you are in fact my third.. your mother my second... and Mito Uzumaki the first."** It said and sent a picture of Mito to Naruto, the boy recognized the lady as the one who was resting the big bed.**  
**

**"i am the reason the village hates you BUT that is not my fault."** It said with a shake of his head seeing Naruto question of 'why' already ringing.** "i will someday explain why to you.. but now you are to young to understand or get my revenge..."** it said, It saw Naruto nod obviously not wanting to let it go. Kyuubi sighed before continuing, **" your 'jiji' to me is one big liar and manipulator kit. You have heard everything i have said and should understand why i say this"** It said causing Naruto to nod tho Kyuubi was sure Naruto wasn't fully getting it, yet.

**"you will understand when i teach you more then you already know. The basics of fighting is so easy, you could easily fend off assaulters but your dear 'Jiji' failed to do that, the anbu? Funny how they seem to disappear when you are being messed with or HAPPEN to reappear just in the nick of time to stop a finishing blow. Funny how the ever kind and observant Hokage, your 'Jiji' always stuffed with works on your birthday."** The kyuubi roared with renewed anger. Naruto looked down, he didn't want to think about that.. He loved his Jiji afterall.

** "KIT we have two years till your academy time... we will stay here from now on.. your 'jiji' can't get here or nobody else... and they won't even know you are even here"** it finished, No one but an Uzumaki can get past the door. All the opening to this place are barrier protected, Kyuubi wasn't sure how long the barrier would last.

"By myself sensei..." Naruto whimpered still shocked and reeling at the news he just received.

**"No... i will be here.. in fact the first thing i will teach you is a unique clone jutsu, BUT first we must install within you the FIRE that will indeed sign your fate as my pupil..." **it said as it stood at it's full height.

"How can you err install um fire in me" Naruto asked confused and still bewildered at the earlier information, honestly it's not everyday you found your parents were hot shit, your last name has badass history, and your jiji is... maybe not as caring as you thought.

**"Tsk that's where i come in kit" **the Kyuubi said with a chuckle as it slammed down it's paw, **"now time to get comfy"** it purred out, then a very bright whitish reddish light emitted from the Kyuubi blinding Naruto, he quickly hid his eyes behind his arm. Mouthing a "Umm" At this sudden action.

The light then slowly shrunk in size, the light kept shrinking until it finally wasn't bright enough to blind naruto, he removed his arm and looked into the cage, to see the light still going down.

When it finally disappeared making Naruto only see darkness, it erupted sending a shock-wave throughout all of naruto's mindscape making naruto stepped back a few times.

When naruto recovered from the strong wave, he looked into the cage again, this time instead of seeing the large fox that once occupied the cage.

He sees a girl standing there, the girl looks as tho she is in her teens, at least seventeen or sixteen, the girl has long red hair put into lengthy twin ponytail with red fox ears on her head, they twitch as she scratched her temple, the girl is petite, at least 5'4, she has nine fluffy tails flowing behind her, she has an curvy glass figure, and has large c cup breast not that naruto knows this or noticed it, she has on a red shirt on that comes down too her knees, no shoes or further accessories, and she is smiling which looks adorable.

The girl approached the cage, then easily slipped through the spacing in between the bars of the cage.

She looked at Naruto.

He was looking up at, he noted her she has red silted eyes, and then her smile widened and he noted the canines she has, very sharp, and she has whiskers just like him he noticed also. He smiled at her as he stood, he was eye level with her firm breast. The girl wondered how tall he would actually get, he was only six...

"Kit" she said with a kiddy yet angelic voice.

Naruto looked confused at the 'kit' usage then looked at the gate and then back at the girl, "err you wouldn't happen too know what happened to my sensei..." he said looking at the girl.

The girl then laughed abruptly confusing naruto, "oh kit i am your sensei.. i am the kyuubi no yoko... Surprise..." the now identified female vixen said with a toothy grin as she giggled girlishly.

Naruto tilted his head, "but Kyuubi sensei has a deep scary man voice" he said in a matter of fact way causing her to laugh louder.

"Hahaha, yes kit in my fox form my voice box is deeper hahaha" the girl said laughing with a amused look in her eyes.

"Oh i guess that makes sense hehe" naruto said rubbing his head still not completely getting it.

The kyuubi then got serious, her facial expression hardened as she frowned, her laughing stopped, "now down to business kit" she said walking to Naruto, he gulped. He asked for this right?

* * *

**OH yea! Chapter is done. **

**Further separating the harem. **

**Main harem, the girls you will probably see the most. Hinata, Ino, FemSasuke, and Ten ten. And kyuubi.**

**Sub harem, The girls are in harem but appearances aren't as often as the main. Hanabi, Ayame. Tayuya, and still iffy on kin. **

**The recurring list is still the same. **

** I like to have my harem fitted out ya know. I still believe and will forever believe that there should be a CharacterXHarem Option for search pairs. **

**Thoughts on chapter? Like my version of kyuubi or hate em?**

**Oh and next chapter will contain timeskips of the training. Don't wanna waste 4-6 chapters being on one spot when i know damn well you guys are gonna skip it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys.. lol  
**

**I don't own Naruto..**

* * *

The Kyuubi walked to Naruto agonizingly slow, taking her sweet time. She did this all with a smile on her face, add the fox features to her already natural beauty, to any other man, she would be looking like a goddess coming from heaven, she then eyed naruto.

She stopped in front of the boy, then raised an eyebrow 'I know he hasn't had his puberty or even knows about women, but just to stand there and give no reaction to me at all is hurtful' Kyuubi thought a little dejected. then she shook her head then looked at the determined eyes of naruto.

"Ok sensei what must i do to become your official pupil" Naruto said eying kyuubi with a flare she has never seen before in the young jinjuriki.

"To become my pupil. you must inherit the true **'will of fire'"** she said to which naruto just looked at her confused, True will of fire?

"How" was his confused reply. He thought he already had the will of fire.. But true will of fire? Never heard of it and it intrigued the young boy.

"That my kit" she said bringing her hand to her mouth, "is where I come in" she finished then bit deep into her hand. Blood steamed out as she deepen the bite, moaning in pain as she finally extracted her canines. "Now kit, drink the blood of the great Kyuubi no Yoko and become my pupil" she said bringing her still bleeding hand to Naruto's mouth.

He looked at her like she was crazy, but the look in her eyes told him that she was very serious. Completely.

He looked at the bloody hand.

He brought it to his mouth.

He then opened his mouth.

He went under Kyuubi's bleeding hand.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Kyuubi's blood pooled into Naruto's mouth, he swallowed, and opened his mouth again and started drinking even more of her blood until no more dropped into his mouth.

He released her hand.

He then looked at Kyuubi expecting something "so is that it" he said with a raised eyebrow, is that all he had to do? Easiest thing he has ever done. Tad bit freaky.

Kyuubi snickered and turned away from him, her hand already healed, "Don't worry Naruto... you should be feeling it right" Naruto felt a painful sting in his head "about" Naruto clutched his head "now" Kyuubi finished as Naruto fell on the floor as the stinging pain ran through all of his body while he screamed in anguish, the pain was constant and rapidly building to grow more intense, not showing signs of going down any time soon, Naruto felt like he was dying, not even the villager attacks were this painful. His heart beating at an painful pace.

The Kyuubi started walking to explore Naruto's mind and look at his not so happy memories, but stopped just before she was out of this hallway and looked back at naruto and said "Naruto you are now becoming my pupil, this will help you inherit the kitsune's fire, the true will of fire, this will help you mature, my blood is being fused with yours right now, since my cells is stronger then your puny human cells, your cells are being dominated which in turn is why you are in pain and the changes that are coming, i will be back in a while but you have fun Naruto, this will help in the long run" she said over her shoulder, but Naruto was in overwhelming pain so he barely caught what she said as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Kyuubi finally came back 'can't believe i got lost' she thought and slapped herself for being stupid enough to get lost. 'the kit is rubbing off on me' She thought with snort.

The Kyuubi looked around. she scowled a little at the cage but finally found Naruto looking at the ground. she raised an eyebrow.

"Kit" she said getting his attention. he looked up and stood. but she gasped once he stood up.

"Kyuubi what happened to me" was the smooth voice of the boy who looked like a well brought up eight year old instead of a malnourished six year old boy, his jumpsuit didn't look so over-sized anymore., it looked like it is to small now. She then looked up at his face. she snickered. 'i think that may be my fault' she thought as she continued to eye his face. Indeed, Naruto's face looked more feminine which was something to snicker about. His blue eyes looked naturally soft and you could get lost in the deep color of them. His hair was more spikey and longer giving his hair a wild look, his hair came down to just below his neck. His lips looked so unmanly to kyuubi, they looked so full and soft. His face rounder. not to mention the whiskers. they added to his cute look.

"Well kit," she chuckled. "you are now fit to be my pupil." She said now laughing. He glared "Awww you look so cute kit" she continued as he did an adorable pout and turned his head the other way.

"Are gonna tell me what happened to me, or are gonna just make fun of me." He growled out as Kyuubi just recovered from her laugh fit

"Ok.. ok kit" she said then sighed, getting serious. "What happened to you is well.. you inherited the kitsune will of fire. THE true will of fire.. and since it was my blood that you inherited from. a female kitsune. you kinda got a female look now an..-

She was interrupted as Naruto screeched out, his voice sounding dangerous. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL"

"NO, kit let me finish damn you!" She roared back. He settled down and just glared at Kyuubi letting her finish, but obviously still pissed.

"Since I am a demon kitsune kit, you know this. My traits are stronger then any human pup like yourself. So of course when you drank my blood, my cells fused and dominated yours. thus making your traits change to mine in which gave you a more female look, since I am female..." She explained coolly, taking a sigh when she just looked on.. Now liking what he as hearing. "But the plus side is the cells will turn back male and you may or may not lose the.. uh cute look. But that's far off.. very far off." She added. Naruto nodded, he liked that part.

"Now enough with that, I will help you train your fire kit, the fire that you inherited from me. the first jutsu I will teach you is called the fire clone, its a unique jutsu that only those whose blood has fused with fire can do" she finished. naruto stared dumbfounded, that sounded bad-ass to him, having a unique jutsu.

"Is that it sensei?" He asked wanting to do more jutsu's then just that one!

"Ergh! just get out kit and do these hand seals" she said irately and then concentrated. She sent naruto her memories of this certain jutsu. "the purpose of this jutsu is so i can get take control of the clone so i can train you in the real world. In This world you can not learn anything because this is your mind and anything you do you think you do it right. AND before you get started, you are not releasing me. I am still very much bound to you once I do get into the clone. I will further instruct you on what to do once I have got into the clone NOW go" she finished with a roar and Naruto disappeared.

"I will make you great naruto, you will learn and mature under me kit. That Hokage of yours has neglected his duty for far to long" she aid to no one in particular as she waited on naruto..

* * *

REAL WORLD

Naruto sat up on the large bed that was not so large as it was before.

He got up and stretched

Then like an punch, he received memories of the jutsu he is supposed to be doing. He has never used chakra or did head seals before. He followed the memory because it is replaying over and over again in his head.

First attempt fail.

second attempt fail.

third... fourth.. fifth... sixth.. failed... he finally made progress as he did it for the 15th time,

on his 30th try he finally managed to make a decent clone that the Kyuubi can take over. And that she did.

Naruto stared at the clone sweating and breathing heavy, then like a shot, the clone awoke and did a head seal then puff Kyuubi was there in her body then she did an ram sign and yelled 'seal' and naruto felt like his chakra just got seriously sucked away making him pant more, and that brought him to his knees clutching his head while Kyuubi continued doing head seals and saying things naruto couldn't hear over the pain that is coming tenfold.

When it finally ended. naruto felt refreshed as he looked up to see his sensei completely naked, he blushed since he has more feel for the opposite sex likes to the kyuubi cells. Then he looked away "What did you do sensei, and why are you naked" he asked with an intense blush.

'Finally an reaction' Kyuubi thought triumphantly and smiled "Well, what I did is basically take over your clone and i mean completely take over and sealing me into the clone and making this my body. My mind is in this clone, but my chakra and soul is in you. I am as powerful as you want me to me really, you can lend me power just as i can lend you my power while I'm in this body. I also locked this clone so that it wouldn't dispel when I get hit, also sealed one tail worth of chakra in this clone and plus your chakra, this clone body is now a real body basically and me its controller." She finished taking a breathe.. she hated explaining things. "And the reason i am naked, well kit that's because while i was in your mind, I could easily just think me up some clothes... in other words, those clothes were not real." She finished as she walked to the side of the room where the Uzumaki clothes were.

Naruto nodded strangely understanding all of what she said now. He waited a moment before looking back to her.

When he finally laid eyes at his sensei, she was smiling at him. She had on a black long sleeve tight fitted combat shirt, her bust making the shirt tighter with the Uzumaki crest down toward her belly button. And black anbu female style pants. black combat sandals on. She also put her hair up in a ponytail and has on black fingerless gloves."I can get used to this, I can't wait to start going outside and hunt for food again" she said with a glazed over look of longing then stared at Naruto.

"Naruto that fire clone jutsu is just a novice thing when it comes to the fire in your blood... your bloodline that you now have is something I call kasai no me[fires eye]. I will help you mature and evolve it. But first let me show you it first" she said then her eyes that are slits became what looked like diamond shape pupils, fire erupted around her. Her hair becoming spiky, even more then his. Red markings started appeared under her eyes as an orange aura appeared around her body. naruto is suffocating from the heat by now, and her chakra influx didn't make it any better since she is using his chakra also to do the 'kasai no me', then she finally spoke. Her voice echoing like there were one thousand people speaking at once.

"**_This is the kasai no me Naruto.. i will help you train it and mature it_**" then like a pop the kasai no me disappeared from Kyuubi and she fell to her knees breathing heavy. "I will teach you other things too kit. But that is the ultimate goal of our training naruto, Mature your new bloodline." she finished

He nodded and was excited and anxious about doing his own kasai no me.

"And kit" Naruto looked at kyuubi "you may call me Natsumi." she said with a smile

Naruto also smiled. "Natsumi Sensi"

And so it began, the training of the first student of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

1st year

Kyuubi didn't start training Naruto immediately like she said she would, but rather, she educated him. She taught him the history he is missing. She told him that he wasn't the only jinjuriki which surprised him, she went on to tell him that there were 8 other bjuu and they are also sealed into an jinjuriki, naruto asked who they were but Natsumi just shrugged. She educated him in the ways of a ninja. Explained to him Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. She then explained the principles of each.

Naruto is able to process her words more easily now and understand due to mostly her cells, she went on to tell him the difference between the genders, though naruto was uneased by this. Natsumi assured him he needed to know this, she explained to him how they differ. Where kids came from, how they were made and so... Naruto blushed through it all really not wanting to hear it and tried telling her so. but Natsumi scolded him telling him that he must know this to mature, she went on to explain all the things his 'jiji' didn't find the time to tell him.

That was the first month. Constant teaching him in stuff she felt he needed to know.

After the first month.

She started him off with chakra control, she made him train extensively. She began with them going out side and made him walk on the trees, it took him a full two days to get it right like the Kyuubi wanted, she then realized that threatening him was a good tactic. After that, she made him jump from tree to tree while chasing him with an Uzumaki Katana. If he didn't make his feet stick to the tree he jumped from, she would cut him with each mistake but luckily he only misstep two times. fear makes one want to do it right from the beginning!

Then she immediately made him do something called 'water walking' , this was easier but hard to master to naruto. It took him a full week to get this chakra control technique down. But even then she was unrelenting as she furthered his training in chakra control immediately after mastering water walking by making him focus his chakra and channeling it to certain points to his body. But that was the easy the part, the hard part was that Natsumi was sending kunai's flying by his head, one even cut his cheek, he was not to break his concentration. So he endured it.

After another month of making sure his chakra control was polished and up to par with her on, she finally started his taijutsu training.

She first taught him something called the shobo-shi[firefighter] taijutsu style.

In this style, the user is standing completely up in regular standing position and seems just right to hit, an easy kill. But this is only on the outward appearance, if someone were to attack the user of this style. They would be in for pain because to Natsumi this style belongs only those who are Honto no sento-ki[true fighters]. The style is basically based off of how fast the users reflexes are and how fast they are, since they are in an standing position, the user can attack any kind of way. Rather it be with your fists, elbow, whole arm, legs, knee, feet, belly, butt.,head, chest. This style allows you to attack with any body part you wish.

Naruto learned this the hard way with his unpolished and rough fighting style. Natsumi destroyed him. That was the first spar but Naruto slowly got the hang of the fighting with the style and against it. The fighting can be used as an offensive or defensive style, since the Kyuubi is using it as a defensive in their spars, she was surprised when naruto got through said defenses and hit her, hit her very hard too. She didn't know if her reflexes were getting slow or what. But she quickly realized after a while, it wasn't her. Naruto was getting faster. More fluid with the style after each spar. So it wasn't a surprise to her after just a month he managed to beat her in their spars for the first time, from then on they went toe to toe in their taijutsu spars, not holding back.

She now officially knows naruto is faster then her in her current chakra state. After that, she taught him to channel his chakra to his body parts that he is gonna strike with and explode outward it to which the chakra puts extra force behind his attack, but he and Natsumi never used this technique on themselves because it is way to dangerous Natsumi told him. instead He hit trees to train him further in channeling his chakra to points he is going attack with.

It finally came to Ninjutsu.

Thanks to her teaching him chakra control, thus building on his reserves in return built hers, the jutsu's she taught him came easy.

There were a few that were difficult to learn.

One was called Ogon no honoo[golden flame]. This jutsu released an golden flame that blames its enemy and burns them while doing it. Only way to avoid is close your eyes and hide from the light of the flame.

And another one that was most difficult to master was one that was like kasai no me, but is called kasai no kyoi[fire menace] . This jutsu engulf the users hands in flames, and the user can send fire balls at his enemy until the flames are gone or chakra depletion. This requires an incredible amount of chakra. It can also be used for taijutsu. Only way to defend is to duck, dodge, and roll.. and throw a few kunai or ranged jutsu if opponent has them.

She also taught him lower card moves like the fireball jutsu, great fireball jutsu, grand fireball jutsu, and fire flame jutsu.

Natsumi went on a while after to say that she sensed that fire is not his only chakra nature which shocked him and her. He also has wind which she figured was from his parents, she didn't know which it came from. She only knew one wing jutsu. great wind breakthrough. She taught him it, and she figured it was good for him yo have a secondary nature.

After that it was genjutsu, which Natsumi said that this was for cowards. She told him that with his new senses, genjutsu's are useless to use on him. but he was unsure, she ignored him as she went on to 'more important' things to her.

Natsumi started training Naruto in throwing kunai's and shurikans. this wasn't hard seeing as he focused when he was chakra controlling, he'd use that in this training to, but kyuubi scolded him, told him that he won't have to time to concentrate when throwing a kunai because his enemy would have already threw his kunai at him or attacked or something other then wait to be killed!

She starting training Naruto in throwing the kunai precise and quick after that. It took him a week to break outta the concentrating before throwing crap, much to kyuubi's annoyance. But he mastered this nonetheless.

Then came the shurikans, they were easier and he completed this in a day. The next day, she made him throw two shurikan's at once, three at once the next day then five a few days later then completed this training with six at once.. Immediately, She taught him to throw them with both hands at once, and be consistent doing it, back after back throwing. Then made him do it on the move, throwing while on the move was most difficult but he got that down. Shurikans were easy since he did kunai first with the throwing while moving training..

Than, she taught him kenjutsu, Hi no ken no sutairu[fire sword style]. in this style, she has the katana in one hand and nothing in the other. While she has the sword in one hand, her other hand is not idle nor are her feet. she uses her hand to push, punch, elbow. Or her feet, to kick, knee, she does all this to get an opening so she can deliver an strike with the katana. Thankfully, Naruto got the hang of this style quick because Natsumi wasn't holding back. In only a few weeks, him and kyuubi were clashing with steel on even terms, she made sure polished this style but thanks to the shobo-shi style already having been learned by him, she didn't need to do much.

Within an year she has made Naruto a true ninja, even at seven. Tho it was very tough and tiring to naruto's part, he always seem to be happy and smiles.

In konoha during this year, sarutobi was worried about Naruto because he seemingly disappeared, when he went to Naruto's apartment and found it in an horrid condition. He had anbu search for naruto, while he tried to keep this from people which wasn't hard. on Naruto's birthday this year they still formed an mob and raided that same apartment room.

* * *

Second and Final year.

The first 2 months of this year was basically Natsumi trying to awake Naruto's new bloodline, she succeeded when she just engulfed him in flames and he seemingly just awoke it, she swears she was gonna stop the flames once they started doing any real damage but it still scared the kid shitless enough to awaken his kasai no me.

In Naruto's kasai no me, his eyes turn orange with the black diamond pupil, his hair spiking up straight. His fire aura red. His markings red and start from his neck and go up all the way up to his hairline. He also grows fox ears and a fluffy orange tail. he grows canines and his whiskers become thicker. He grew slightly when first awakening it. the Kyuubi sighed when she saw this because this is the first time she has saw anyone do the kasai no me other then herself, and she got turned on just a bit... more then a bit. He didn't look like an kid when he was n this mode.

The months after this was kyuubi training Naruto in the kasai no me. Helping him mature it, evolving it or trying to.

She noted he is now stronger then her in her current chakra level and state, though the body that use to belong to a clone is now basically a real body, she too progressed like naruto. But she was busy training him that she didn't train herself like she did him so he outpaced her and is now stronger then her...She couldn't put a finger on their power level but they could take almost anyone thanks to their deadly move sets.

By the end of the final year, Naruto's kasai no me is mature but kyuubi says he has a long way to go before it is complete. Its mature but not complete, in its mature mode, his red fire aura forms around him and is thicker and the hand area the fire forms claws, the aura also releases a intense heat that gets female kitsunes... a certain one with nine tails all hot and bothered.

* * *

Coming out of the Uzumaki tower is one person with a small red fox on his shoulder.

He was a blond boy, his long blond hair spiky and wild coming down his to his upper mid back. His two bangs covering his eyes, they are a deep blue, his face, feminine but now has a trace of manliness growing into it as he smile. He is wearing an white long sleeve cloak with the crest of the Uzumaki on its back and spiked collar, he is wearing an black short sleeved combat shirt under the cloak. His pants are fitted just for him and black. His kunai holster on his right thigh. His shurikan pouch on his left, he has black modified ninja sandals on. He also has a small katana on his back that is in an horizontal position on his lower back. he has an red fox around his neck snuggling into him. the fox has one tail.

"Well Natsumi chan, time to go back i guess" Said the young boy with a smooth voice. one wouldn't believe this boy was eight years old.

Natsumi didn't respond but instead nuzzled her nose into his neck enjoying his smell, After a while she said "It's been a long two years Naru kun.. i am sure your 'jiji' has gone crazy" she said in a squeaky yet angelic voice thanks to her new size.

Naruto chuckled "yea i bet.. " he said as he jumped into a nearby tree, then headed to Konoha

"Naru kun my little firefox, you know these dogs will never accept you no matter what you do." Natsumi questioned, he still wanted to talk him out of becoming a leaf shinobi.. She still had her own plan for this dreadful village.. and that _MAN._

"I know sensei but I will prove myself and become the ultimate shinobi" was his energetic reply with a sheepish grin on his face as he saw the entrance to the forest.

The fox snorted "whatever you say my kit" she said as they grew closer to the opening. She'd let him continue his quest to be accepted in this ungrateful village. **FOR NOW! **He jumped out of the forest with a flip and landed in front of the entrance they went in two years ago and stood. Natsumi closed her eyes already missing the smell of the forest.

Naruto looked back at the forest and smiled 'It's been fun' he said and jumped up on a nearby building, planning to pay a visit to an unsuspecting old man.

* * *

**WEW WEW.  
**

**Questions? I may have the answers.**

**Naruto's appearance. He is still male and if you didn't read in story, Kyuubi's cells dominated his and since she is female.. it adjust his appearance.. but I swear he will grow into his own manly look once more of his man cells take over her female ones. And this fanfiction.. let's play with that idea, yes?**


End file.
